


Day 5: Lights/Decorations

by SaskiaKieranLuthor



Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Lights, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaskiaKieranLuthor/pseuds/SaskiaKieranLuthor
Summary: Day 5 of 12 Days of Supercorp!Lights/DecorationsKara goes overboard with the decorating and it's almost a disaster. Almost.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: 12 Days of Supercorp [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056191
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	Day 5: Lights/Decorations

“Good morning, Ms. Luthor,” Frank greeted as he traipsed through the snow to open the back door for her.

Lena stopped in her tracks, taking in the sight before her. A giant, red, glowing nose had been affixed to the front grill of her towncar, joined by a set of reindeer antlers above the driver and passenger doors. 

Frank followed her gaze and gave her a sheepish grin.

“Kara?” She asked resignedly, tossing her head back. 

“She insisted,” he replied with a smile. “Quite vehemently, if I may say so.”

Lena shook her head but smiled in spite of herself as she climbed into the car. Ever since she had told her girlfriend that she didn’t celebrate Christmas, the woman had taken it as a personal challenge to get her into the festive spirit. 

It wasn’t like Lena hated Christmas or anything, she could see the appeal, it’s just that they hadn’t celebrated it in the Luthor home, and by the time she moved out on her own it felt like it was too late. Plus, and perhaps this was the deeper truth, she’d had no one to celebrate the holidays with. All relationships had been fleeting until Kara, and though she had gone to Christmas dinners over the years and exchanged gifts with her friends, she had never fully invested in the holiday spirit. No decorating, no Christmas music, no attending the Jingle Bell Ball --- she didn’t even wrap the gifts she gave Kara in festive paper. It wasn’t like they were being opened on Christmas Day, she reasoned, so it seemed unnecessary. It was usually an afterthought after a lunch or movie night leading up to the holiday. 

But this whole year, since she had been dating Kara, the blonde had made it her mission to bring every holiday to life for Lena. She had had roses, chocolates, and a romantic dinner on Valentine’s Day. Kara had flown her to Dublin to party on St. Patrick’s Day. She’d awoken to a giant stuffed bunny and a basket full of candy on Easter and then had learned how to dye eggs with a giddy, stained Kara. Fireworks were shot off of LCorp on the 4th of July. Costumes were made and worn to a Halloween party. Thanksgiving had been a family affair.

And now Christmas. The holiday that had come to take over her life the most. 

It had happened inch by inch. Death by a thousand cuts, as it were. First, Kara had insisted on getting her a tree.

“Nothing too crazy! Just--you have to have one! Nothing beats the smell of a Christmas tree!” Kara had pleaded with her big blue eyes shining brightly. Of course Lena had folded.

‘Nothing too crazy’ had turned into some 9-foot monstrosity that Kara had had to fly in over the balcony, and it barely fit, even with her vaulted ceilings. Then there had been lights, decorations, ornaments, stockings, garlands, a wreath, _tinsel_. But it made Kara happy to have her be surrounded by Christmas trappings, so she had gone with it, happy to hand over her credit card if it would only keep that sunny smile on her face. 

Only it hadn’t stopped there. Suddenly Kara decided that Lena’s balcony should be lit up. (“So I can see where to land! Like a helicopter!”) “Just your balcony” had turned into the entire apartment building. The L Tower had turned into a beacon of holiday cheer. Fine, whatever. It helped her in the court of public opinion. Suddenly she wasn’t seen as such an ice queen, and between that and her partnership with Supergirl, the Luthor name was finally getting some good press.

Then, Kara had come to her office for lunch one day and decided she needed a little holiday sprucing there too. A small tree in the corner covered in baubles. Bows and wreaths on every door on every floor --- she’d even gotten Winn to hack into LCorps’ sound system to play Christmas music when Lena had refused to do it herself. 

And now the car. Even if it didn’t make sense to her, it made Kara happy to do these things, and really that’s all that mattered to her. She would do anything, go anywhere, be anyone that Kara wanted her to. If Kara wanted her to be Santa’s little helper, then that is what she would be. 

As she greeted Jess and walked into her office to start the day, she smiled at the little tree in the corner, it’s lights blinking in time to the Frank Sinatra christmas song that was playing. It was endearing, Kara’s childlike wonder at the holiday. Lena thought that she enjoyed that more than all the decorations and lights in the world.

***

Kara did have a tendency to overdo things though, and even Lena had her limits. Her limit came when she got a call from her credit card company asking her if she had authorised the purchase of 700 feet of Christmas lights, and while she approved the purchase (she wasn’t heartless!), she opened her messages to text Kara that this was getting out of hand and needed to stop, that this needed to be the last thing.

Her finger hovered over the send button as she nibbled on her thumbnail, anxious about the disappointed look that was sure to appear on her girlfriend’s face once she did it, when Jess buzzed in on the intercom.

“Ms. Luthor? I’ve just had a call from security. Apparently there was a power surge and the sensors on the roof were tripped. It’s probably nothing, but they wanted you to be aware while they check it out.”

The roof? Lena sighed as she leaned back in her chair. _Kara._ It had to be.

“Thank you Jess, but could you tell them not to bother? I’ll head up there myself.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.” She could hear the smile in Jess’ tone, knew that her assistant knew exactly what the disturbance was. Jess was perceptive like that. It was just one of the many reasons Lena kept her around.

Closing her laptop, she grabbed her coat from the hook by the door and took the stairs to the roof. As she paused by the door, she took a moment to steel herself against more than just the cold. She was going to have to tell Kara enough was enough, and honestly, the thought of Kara’s lip trembling or her eyes tearing up was more terrifying to Lena than if there were assassins waiting for her on the roof.

Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door open and gasped. Multi-coloured twinkling Christmas lights had been lined around the giant LCorp logo on the roof. A line of lights ran from the logo to the edge of the roof, where spools of twinkling bulbs sat waiting to be used. 

One of the spools moved and Lena moved toward the edge to see what was happening. 

Kara, in full Supergirl regalia, was hanging lights from the edge of LCorp. The string of illuminated bulbs was wrapped around her body, and she twinkled like a suspended Christmas tree. She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Kara, what are you doing?”

A gasp escaped the hero’s lips as she floated up to the roof to meet her. 

“Lena! What are you doing up here? You weren’t supposed to see! How did you know I was up here?”

Lena crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow. “I got a call from my bank that someone had purchased $1000 worth of Christmas lights and then security informed me of a power surge on the roof. It doesn’t take a 12th-Level Intellect to put two and two together.”

Kara’s shoulders drooped and she hung her head. “I just wanted to make this holiday as festive as possible for you.”

Lena sighed, reaching out for the blonde’s hands. “Kara, you _have_ made it festive. Every _inch_ of my life has become festive because of you. And I’m not trying to be -- what is that thing called? A grinch? -- but...this is a lot! This--this has to be the last of it, okay?”

Kara nodded, her shoulders slumped in disappointment. She had a tendency to overdo things -- Alex called it going “full Kara” -- and though she meant well, she didn’t want to overwhelm Lena. 

“I’m sorry, Lena. I know I overdid it. I can take the lights down if you want?” Kara pulled out of her grip and moved back to the edge of the roof, dragging a line of lights with her.

Lena’s heart shattered at the despondency in the hero’s tone. This is exactly what she had wanted to avoid. Was she an asshole for being overwhelmed? Where Kara had a tendency to overdo things, Lena had a tendency to _underdo_ things. Was this one of those times? She cursed her rigid upbringing for leaving her with such a lack of social competency.

“Kara, no, you don’t have to take down the lights,” she replied quickly, moving toward the blonde. She waded through the spools of illuminated wires as quickly as her stilettos would carry her, but a grave miscalculation left her tripping over a string of lights and then she was tipped over the side of the building -- racing toward the pavement below.

She didn’t scream. She actually laughed. How ironic that the bane of her day would be the thing that caused her death. In a way, it felt like a fitting end.

Then suddenly she wasn’t falling anymore. Strong arms wrapped around her frame as her feet found purchase on the tips of red boots. Lena opened her eyes and gazed up into the kind face, shining from the string of lights still wrapped around her body, and the blue eyes wide with fear. 

“Are you alright?!” Kara demanded, her terrified gaze raking over Lena as if she might disintegrate into dust right in front of her.

All of Lena’s irritation at the decorations was gone in the wake of her rescue. What a stupid, petty thing to get frustrated over. It made Kara happy, Kara being happy made _her_ happy, and happiness had been a rarity in her life. Why was she squandering it now? 

“I’m so sorry, Lena! I’ll--I’ll get rid of the lights! I can’t believe that happened. I’m _so_ sorry!” 

Lena pressed a finger to the soft lips to quiet their rambling apologies as they slowly floated upward. “Don’t you dare get rid of them,” she ordered, smiling at Kara’s shocked expression. “ _I’m_ sorry, Kara. I’m sorry I got so bent out of shape over a few strings of lights.” She leaned up on her tiptoes to press a soft, gentle kiss to Kara’s lips. “You’re so sweet, and I know you just want me to have a good holiday. But I need you to know that, while I _do_ love the lights and the decor, _you_ are what brings me holiday cheer. All the twinkling lights in the world can’t compare to the brightness of your smile or the light that you bring to my life.”

Kara smiled softly, tears clinging to the edges of her eyes as she pulled Lena closer to her chest.

“So by all means, wrap the whole city in lights, but just know that when I look at them, I won’t be thinking of Santa or snow or goodwill towards man….I’ll be thinking of you. Every second.”

Kara smiled and pulled on the strand of lights, gaining some slack, then she wrapped them around Lena’s shoulders, illuminating the CEO’s blushing face as they continued to hover in midair. 

“You light up my life too,” she said with a grin, pressing a kiss to each flushed pink cheek.

Lena shook her head, laying it on the crest on Kara’s chest, taking comfort in hearing the firm heartbeat below it. 

“You’re such a dork,” she huffed out, “but I love you.”


End file.
